Autonomous vehicle technology and/or Advanced Driving Assisting System (ADAS) are currently at a nascent stage. Various experiments are conducted related to the development of autonomous vehicle technology and/or the ADAS for use in vehicles, such as cars. Currently, vehicles with the ADAS are launched and several autonomous vehicles or working prototypes are undergoing the testing stage.
In a scenario, a driver may observe an error in the operation of the autonomous vehicle or a vehicle with the ADAS including an autonomous braking system, a function of lane departure warning, and/or an autonomous cruise control system, etc. However, it may not always be possible for the driver to understand the problem accurately and utilize the related data. In another scenario, another vehicle user may honk at the autonomous vehicle or the vehicle with the ADAS for the improper driving. It may be desirable that machine learning is appropriately performed by the system of the autonomous vehicle or vehicle with the ADAS to rectify the improper driving for subsequent driving scenarios. In yet another scenario, it may be difficult for other road users to understand if they are the cause of some obstruction to the autonomous vehicle or vehicle with the ADAS on the road. Thus, an advanced, yet simplified technology may be required to improve the function and adaptability of the autonomous vehicle or vehicle with the ADAS.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.